


Road to the End, Volume 3

by digitaleva



Series: Road to the End [3]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are gearing up and moving faster as the assault on the school draws closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

"And you're absolutely certain of this?"

"Oh yeah. And Ruby?"

"Yeah, Emerald?"

"Thanks for trusting me."

The young leader ended the call with her informant, the mint-haired girl's information coming as a slight shock. According to her, Cinder, the very woman responsible for the current situation that they were in, was nearby.

Ruby turned around again to face her team mates, putting her scroll back in her pocket as she did. Looking around, she nodded with certainty. And she knew it in her head, before she even had to say it out loud. They couldn't tell Jaune.

It had been a good two and a half years since the Battle of Beacon, and the blonde swordsman still hadn't come to grips with the death of his partner. He tried to hide it, but the smile he wore on his face had become more and more hollow with each passing day. Training with Dante had done nothing to curb his desire for revenge, and he seemed hell bent on ignoring the advice he had been given by both Qrow and Winter.

None of this was lost on his friends. They had been watching the change from the sidelines, any attempts at helping him with his issues being met with a stern message to get away from him; the barrier he was building around himself making no sense to the rest.

Ruby walked up to the window overlooking the training room, only to jump back a good foot as Pollux flew up and impacted the barrier, falling harmlessly to the floor, followed by Weiss screaming into the microphone about how Jaune and Dante "need to be more careful" as the facility was "good, but not perfect". The pair shook their heads as the dueling sword fighters continued their brawl, and proceeded to the door, where Blake and Yang were both waiting.

"Don't you want to stay and watch, Weiss?"

"Thanks for the consideration, Ruby, but no, thank you. Those two are going at it like common brawlers. Almost no finesse."

"But," Blake interjected, her calm, alto-tone voice welcome in almost any discussion, "Jaune had been getting better. This is the first time he has ever gotten a weapon away from Dante."

"Yeah! And he's really shaping up as strategist!"

The trio turned to look at Yang, the blonde woman's outburst partly a signal that she was back to normal. Well... almost. There was still one thing she didn't like about her new prosthesis.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Why do I need to have these... these... things on when we aren't in the arena?"

"You mean the Normal Plates? They are a slightly lighter weight, and are meant for use when doing things of a less dangerous nature. Like going on dates," the heiress punctuated her ending remark with a knowing expression and tone, which had the blonde reeling for an answer.

"Yang," the cat Faunus queried, "What is she talking about?"

"You see... Blake... uh... I uuh.... What she means is that...." She scanned the room they were in, praying for an escape. Seeing none, the blonde woman invented one.

"Gotta go shower. Yeah. Then maybe train when the arena is free. Right. Train. See ya!"

She sped off, leaving the rest of Team RWBY in a slight lurch.

"Ruby, what is with your sister?"

"Well, you see..." the younger girl chuckled nervously.

"You're gonna have to ask her when the time is right, Blake. It isn't Ruby's story to tell."

"I'll take your word, then," their ninja-like companion sighed before heading off to do... whatever it was she did when she wasn't reading, leaving the young couple alone together.

"Thanks, Weiss. I wasn't sure how to answer that one and you really came through without my asking you for help and... mmmfmmmm......"

She was silenced when the heiress, in a slightly unusual move for her, pulled on Ruby's cloak, whipping her into a kiss.

"What was that for," she asked once released.

"That," the younger Schnee said in a matter-of-fact tone, "was your payment for helping you out."

"I could get used to those."

"Just... just don't expect them to all be like that."

"I won't. Now, for the other issue."

"And that is... what? Exactly?"

"Do we tell Ren and Nora about the fact that Cinder is in Atlas?"

Both girls whipped around upon hearing a sword clatter on the marble floor. Their eyes grew wide as they saw Jaune stoop down quickly, retrieve his fallen weapon, and then rush off.

Ruby turned to Weiss, a worried expression on her face. "This..."

"...isn't going to end well," the Heiress finished.

Two days later, and Ren and Nora were trudging along behind Jaune, the orange haired female keeping her feet almost squarely planted on the ground, as opposed to her usual gliding skip. The taller male was, likewise, less than enthused about where they were going.

"You know we probably shouldn't have left Team RWBY out of this."

"They can't help us," was the reply, coming off as harsh and cold from the man who had once been a nervous ball of uncertainty.

It had been only a day ago when Jaune had left from the Schnee estate, with Ren and Nora following. The pair had been asked by Weiss to keep an eye on their well-intentioned, but poorly informed leader. So here the trio was, trudging through the cooler alpine regions around Atlas, on their hunt for a most dangerous target.

"Nora, I'm worried about Jaune."

"I'm sure he's fine. Weiss just wanted us to look after him because nobody should be alone, silly!"

Ren smiled slightly at his girlfriend's optimism. She had always been like that since they were little. Ever since their parents had been lost in a Grimm attack on their home town. It had later been revealed as a White Fang assault, but the damage had been done. Nora was a mess, and no amount of therapy was going to put her back to how she had once been. Both of them had sworn to take out as many Grimm as they could to prevent other children from ending up in the same situation that they were in.


	2. Precautions

"Jaune! No!" Ruby held out her hand, prevented in moving forward by her sister's arms. She had been trying to stop him since he heard about Cinder on accident. But it was hopeless. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop him.

So she had sent Ren and Nora after him, hoping that he would maybe stand a chance if he wasn't alone. But there was nothing that could be done about the rest of it. Jaune wasn't going to stop, no matter what he was told.

Now, she was sitting in the foyer of the mansion, pondering the decision at hand. She could tell her team to mobilize to retrieve their three companions, or she could let fate take its course.

"It's not your decision, Ms. Rose."

The teen jumped at the sudden voice. Whipping around, she found herself face to face with her former instructor.

"Gyah! Professorwheredidyourcomefrom!?"

"Relax. Please. I was just exiting the showers when he shot past me, muttering something about how he 'was going to kill her' and 'nobody will stop him this time'. Do you have any idea what that is about?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, a slightly embarrassed, yet worried, look on her face.

"He may have heard me talking to Weiss about how Cinder was seen in the area around here."

"I see," the older hunter said, putting a hand on his chin as he sat down, his elbow resting on his other arm, which was wrapped around his midsection. "And you think that leading your team on an assistance mission will help him?"

He shifted in his seat, changing his arm location as he did so. He was waiting for an answer, and he was prepared to give advice, having never really gotten out of the habit of mentoring a student, past or present, if they asked for the help.

"Well, I mean, we could... I mean... I could... I don't know. I wish Uncle Qrow was here. He's way better than me at this whole decision thing."

"Ruby, let me put it in perspective for you: He feels that revenge is the only way that he'll be healed. Nothing, not you, not your sister, and no, not even his friends, will be able to convince him otherwise. You could potentially assist him, but you would be risking the lives of your team and his in the process. Hang back here, I think I know someone who is in the area that can help."

"But..."

"Ms. Rose, no buts."

"But, profess..."

"I said, 'no', Ruby Rose. I can have any airship your team attempts to board grounded until you abandon your plan. That is a promise."

"If you say so. I still think that..."

"Listen to me on this: If you care about him, let him go. He needs to do this on his own."

Dante's last statement was tainted with an air of resentment, the young leader catching on that he had made a similar mistake in the past, and was not wanting to see it repeated.

"Alright. I... I'm gonna go talk to Weiss for a bit."

Ruby walked off, her shoulders hanging in defeat, her expression one of concern and confusion.

As soon as she had left, Yang stepped out from where she had been listening to their conversation.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that. I don't want to see the past repeated."

"Professor, the past IS repeating. We are seeing the bonds between kingdoms pushed to the breaking point. The last time that happened, we had a massive war."

"I know that. Why do you think I don't want her to rush off like she wants?"

"To... protect her?"

"No. It's because Qrow made me promise I wouldn't let her do anything stupid before the assault. He wants her getting there in one piece, no offense."

The blonde woman absent mindedly waved her prosthetic hand in the air. "None taken."

Elsewhere in the compound, Weiss was sitting outside, the cooler air reminding her that winter was on its way. She, of all people, understood the importance of launching an attack soon, but she didn't think it was a good idea to start from Atlas in the winter, as they would be fighting against the elements then. She was interrupted by her companion, a slim rabbit Faunus.

"So, this is what it's like in Atlas?"

"Almost all year, yeah."

"I think I like it better in Menagerie." The Faunus' eyes reflected the sunlight in such a way as to make them glisten as she mentioned her home.

"I wouldn't know. Vale is the furthest south I've been."

"Oh... Say... Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"About Ruby's sister..."

"What about her?"

"I'm worried about her arm. I mean, sure, Ruby designed it to be near indestructible, but I don't like the thought of her going into a fight so soon."

"Me too, Velvet. Me too."

The heiress then turned the conversation to focus on the chestnut haired woman next to her.

"So are you and Yatsuhashi...?"

"Together? Oh no."

"Oh. I would have thought that you guys were... you know."

Velvet shook her head slightly.

"Yeah. Yatsuhashi's not big on the whole relationships thing. At least, not right now."

"He'd take care of you, I know it."

"He does that now, so I guess he doesn't see being a couple as being anything different from how we already are."

"I guess you're right," the heiress sighed. 

In her head, she pictured her friends being together, and it made her both happy and sad. She wanted them to be happy, but then she realized that she would probably never have that chance at happiness as long as she was the next in line to inherit the company. She was coming to the fast realization that she was falling for her partner, impractical as that was in terms of inheriting a company and keeping a legacy going.

She shook her head to get her father's words out of her thoughts. He wasn't going to ruin anything for her. Not now. Not when she and her team were so close to being able to achieve their goal of taking back Vale. Not when she could be this close to Ruby. Not when...

"Weiss?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a pair of arms in black sleeves wrapping around her shoulders.

"Ruby!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," the white haired princess said, her tone changing, "you just took me by surprise is all."

Velvet stood to leave as Yatsuhashi's impressive silhouette appeared in the distance.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, we have a room already booked in town. Besides, Coco and Fox are supposed to be meeting us at our hotel."

Weiss smiled up at her, the expression warming the heiress as she knew it was an honest one, not like that ones she would give at corporate functions, or to people she wanted nothing to do with. This was the kind that only her sister, her partner, and a select few others got to see.

She stood, forcing Ruby to adjust where her hands were to accommodate the change in height that had taken place between them. The once shorter leader had been going through a growth spurt, so she was taller than her partner at this point, with Weiss only a couple inches shorter when she wasn't in her trademark heels.

They both looked over at Velvet and said their goodbyes. Once she was out of earshot, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"What is it?"

"Oh," the younger teen said, rubbing her head, "I just wanted to see you is all."

"Ruby, you're lying."

"What!? How can you tell? Did Yang teach you how to tell?"

Weiss chuckled a little. "No. Your voice drifts up in pitch and you rub your head when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"It... it's about Jaune."

Weiss felt her heart sink a little. She immediately began bracing for the worst news she could hear.

"What... about him?"

"I... I'm just worried that he's gonna get seriously hurt."

"I see." The heiress turned her head away and towards the ground. This was it. She was going to lose Ruby to the scraggly blonde she had turned down. "I've been in the way this whole time."

"Weiss?"

"It... It's fine Ruby," she managed to choke out. She could feel the tears coming to the surface and was fighting to keep them held back. It was a fight the heiress could tell she was rapidly losing.

"I... I'll let you be with him, then. That's all."

"Weiss," Ruby reached out and put her hands on Weiss' shoulders. "What is going on?"

"I asked you about him last year, remember? And you... you said nothing was going on between you!"

"And I meant it. Weiss," the younger of the two said, reaching out to lift her partner's chin up and swivel her head around to make eye contact, "I meant it then, and I mean it now: I am not with Jaune. I want to be with you. I really do. If this mission coming up is too much stress, then maybe we should put "us" on hold and just be partners and friends until after."

"But if you..."

"If I die? Then that is life. Weiss, I don't want to hurt you."

She then pulled her partner into a kiss like none she had ever given. And it was like none Weiss had ever received. It sent chills down the Heiress' spine, causing the fine hairs on her arms to stand on end. As they separated, she was left wanting more.

"Weiss, does that show you how I feel?"


	3. Stalker

"Well then. Look what the cat drug in from the cold."

"You. You hurt Yang. You caused all these problems."

"Me? Oh no. Not me."

-Two days earlier-

Dawn was breaking, the rising sun slowly melting the slight frost that had set in overnight. Jaune woke to find that Ren and Nora were already stowing gear in their backpacks.

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

Nora's bubbly persona was one that always confused him. How she could be that happy with everything that had happened confused the blonde. He just pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

"Did you sleep any better this time?"

The swordsman thought for a bit before looking over to the source of the inquiry. He knew he could confide in his team, but he wasn't entirely ready to tell them about his dreams, which were still plagued by memories of Pyrrha. So he just shook his head.

"The dreams again?"

"NORA!"

"What!? It's not like he doesn't talk in his sleep!"

Ren sighed. Realizing that Nora was right, he turned to look at his leader again.

"Jaune, we all miss Pyrrha. I know Ruby probably spoke about this with you before. But if you need to talk to us about it, all you have to do is ask."

"I know, Ren. I just don't wanna discuss it right now. Besides, I think we're being followed."

"Uh.... what?"

"He thinks somebody wants to talk to us?"

"Nora, not everybody who follows you wants to talk, you know."

"I know that, silly. I just.... Oh."

The realization hit the Banhammer Queen like a truck. Immediately she started being more quiet.

"Do I need to break some legs?"

In a tree a few yards away, Mercury was holding on for dear life.

"Why did I accept this assignment? Oh yeah. Because they're easy targets without their precious magnetism controller."

Elsewhere in Atlas, Oobleck and Port were in the middle of a small fight with some local Grimm. Easily dispatching them, they turned to face each other.

"So, Peter, shall we get some rest for now?"

"Barty, I could easily go another few rounds."

"You aren't as young as you once were, old friend. Neither of us are."

The boisterous embellisher managed a hearty laugh before agreeing to head into the small village they had been at, having been sent up by Qrow to keep an eye on things in case his nieces did anything reckless. So, when they came in range of the town's local receiver, they weren't shocked to have a message from another Huntsman in the area.

~Sender: Dante Volcanus~  
~Subject: Team JN_R~  
~MSG:~  
~They left to go find the target.~  
~Please keep an eye on them.~

Putting his scroll down, Port looked at Oobleck.

"You don't think that they would seriously."

"I believe they just might, Peter. I believe that they just might. Especially given Mr. Arc's unstable mental condition right now."

"What do you think? One more hunt?"

"This may not be a hunt, Peter. This may be a retrieval."

The two then headed into town to rest and resupply, preparing for another trip out into the Atlas wilds.


	4. The Past Returns

"I don't care. I'm trying his number again. He HAS to pick up one of these times."

Caos was getting more and more frustrated. Every time she dialed her former partner's number, he either ignored it, sending her straight to voicemail, or just never answered, which automatically redirected her to his voicemail. So she was fully expecting him not to answer.

'"Hello?"'

"Dante!"

'"Yeah. It's me. Who else do you think would be answering my phone?"'

"Look," the former leader said, in a matter of fact tone, "We need you down here. We are loosing Huntsmen and Huntresses fast."

In Atlas, Dante was sitting in one of the many lounges of the Schnee estate, one arm over the back of the chesterfield he was lounging on.

"Would love to, partner," he said, emphasizing the word in an attempt to get his former partner to wake up and stop being military minded, "but I have to keep an eye on Qrow's 'little project'."

As he uttered the phrase, he made air quotes with his free hand. He then rapidly pulled the communication device away from his ear as the volume on the other end raised.

'"That demented, drunk fool! He knows we need every damn warm body we can get down here, and he puts you on guard duty almost half way around the globe!"'

"Calm down. We should be down once the winter storms pass up here. Give us a couple more months."

'"How many is a couple?"'

"Two to three."

Back in Vale, the blonde woman rolled her eyes. She wasn't liking the amount of time that they would have to wait, what with the temperatures falling there as well. Winter would bring a new set of challenges to the already besieged kingdom, and she wasn't sure if the people could handle any more issues at this time.

"Fine," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Three months. Maximum. See you when it thaws, partner."

She hung up, her final word having been laced with as much snide, prideful vitriol as she could muster. She hated playing the emotion thing with people, but hated it more when it was people close to her.

On the other side of the tent, Lapis sat, looking through old photos on her phone.

"You think we'll ever be like we were?"

"Huh," the blonde human inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Like we were when we graduated. We seemed to be friends then. Now," the Faunus looked up, "not so much."

Across the camp, Qrow, Ironwood, and Winter were planning things.

"Once Team RWBY get here..."

"If they get here, Schnee."

"Watch it, General. My niece may be young, but she is a damn fine leader. She can do this."

"I wasn't talking to you, Qrow. Not to mention I was pointing out that they may not make it in time for us to start the assault."

"They'll make it, general. If I know my sister, she has them all planning for an arrival as soon as the hardest storms are over."

"That's two to three months from now, Schnee!"

"I am very well aware of the time frame, sir, seeing as how Atlas is my home as well."

"All of you stop your ridiculous fighting!"

The bickering trio turned to the entrance of the tent to see a furious Glynda Goodwich, her head bandaged, and her arm in a sling, standing in the doorway, menacingly.

"James, they'll be here when it is safest to travel. Trust me on that one. Qrow, Ms. Rose is, indeed, a fine leader, but I also have my doubts about her readiness to fight as well. Ms. Schnee, I'll be needing your help coordinating rear line defenses. I will not be sending both you and your sister in there. One of your must survive."

"Glynda," Ironwood spoke up, his tone softer; caring even. "You shouldn't be up yet."

"There is no way I can rest when I can hear you three arguing like children from across the camp!"

"As much as it pains me to say this," Qrow said, swallowing his pride for a bit, "Jimmy's right. You should get back into bed and rest."

"I'll rest easier if you three weren't fighting. James, I need to know: Are you going out to the front in the assault?"

"I was planning on it, yes."

"Please don't. Send someone else in your place. Atlas can't afford to lose you."

"Glynda, you know I would if I could."

"Command from the rear, then, James! Don't make Ozpin's sacrifice...."

"I'll do it, General."

All eyes were now on the other person in the entryway to the command center.

"And you would be?"

"Caos Dynasty, sir. I was a Lieutenant."

"Former Atlas Military?"

"Yes sir. Right out of the Academy."

Ironwood hung his head. He knew it was his decision to make, and here was a volunteer. A willing and able person, ready to take his place in the front lines. He still didn't like the idea of sending another to die in his place.

"You do realize that your odds of survival are decreased if you do this, correct?"

"Yes sir, I do. I feel it would be best if I was the one that did it, however."

"Unfortunately," Winter chimed in, "this is a military operation. Civilians cannot lead."

"Schnee, in this case, I'll allow it. As of this moment, her commission is re-instated. And she...," the general hesitated a moment before finishing. "And she will take my place with the front line assault troops.


	5. Messenger Intercepted

It had been three days since the remaining members of Team JNPR had left the Schnee estate. In that time, they had changed their mannerisms during the night, taking shifts on watch, with Jaune having detected the presence of someone, or potentially something, following their little group. It was during a particularly bad night when they sought shelter in a shallow cave that the stalker's presence was made known.

They had been wandering along a beaten path for about three hours when the storm had started. Without the proper gear for taking shelter where they stood, the trio had decided to find a cave to get them out of the biting wind and flesh ripping ice crystals that were buffeting them. With each step, they grew weaker and weaker, until Jaune called out as best he could, moving a near frozen limb to point in the direction of a cave opening.

"We can take shelter in there!"

The group made their way to the entrance, finding that it was more of a hollow in the rock than a cave, the back clearly visible. What struck them more was the signs of recent human or Faunus habitation: a small pile of burned wood in a circle near the back. Not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth at this point, they immediately got to work using Crocea Mors and Stormflower to collect more wood.

It wasn't long before they had more than enough fuel to keep a fire going for a while, which would hopefully save their camp heaters for when they could sleep out doors again. Nora got the fire going while Ren and Jaune fumbled with slightly numbed fingers to get some of the rations they had packed open. It was soon after that they were sitting round the fire, warming themselves, their bodies aching from the cold, but knowing, in their heads that somebody would have to stay awake to keep watch.

"You two were silly and went out before I could dig out your gloves, so I'll go first."

"Nora..."  
"Nora, you don't have to."

Both of the boys refusing simultaneously had her confused, until she heard a boot on the drier floor of the cave.

"Do you three have ANY idea how hard it is to keep up with you in a snowstorm?"

Down at the base of the mountain, Oobleck was looking at his map by the light of a lantern. Port was on watch, as to ensure no Grimm came anywhere near their temporary, open air abode.

"We may want to set up the tent, Barty. Storm coming in."

"I will agree with you on that one completely, Peter."

Port's normally stoic expression was showing signs of concern.

"What is it?"

"Well," the lengthy lecturer said, "Based on the information from Mr. Volcanus, they left with only one tent."

"Probably to keep weight down."

"Probably. The point is that we came across a destroyed tent a day ago."

"Probably coincidence."

"The Schnee family crest was visible on it, Bartholomew."

The use of his full first name, and the mention of the crest on it brought the full gravity of the situation to bear.

"Oh my. So they are now without shelter, and that storm is coming in fast. And this won't be a short one."

"Indeed. All we can do is pray."

"Pray and hope."

Back in the cave, the situation was definitely drier, but not much more friendly than the storm outside.

"Well then. Look what the cat drug in from the cold."

"You. You hurt Yang. You caused all these problems."

"Me? Oh no. Not me."

Jaune was furious. "Oh really? Not you? Really? Tell me again, then, who her opponent was in the Singles Round, Mercury."

"Hey! Those were rigged! I was supposed to take her out. She just... got the upper hand, so Emerald had to use her semblance to get her to attack me."

"You damn son of a...!"

"Jaune!"

Ren cut his leader's outburst short.

"Yes, Ren." The blonde was now slightly annoyed.

"His weapon functions very similarly to Yang's. Fighting him in here is not advisable."

"You should listen to your friend. He knows what he's talking about. You on the other hand... Leader? That's false advertizing!"

"You can stay in here until the storm passes. After that, we will fight you, and we will find your boss."

"Ooo," the silver haired kick boxer said, his face set in mock terror, "I'm so scared."

His sarcasm being met with angry glares, he surrendered to being a temporary prisoner. So he was led inside the cave, to sit in front of the fire, where they would sit for the next 4 days, not being able to leave the shelter of the cave, save for short jaunts to retrieve more wood to keep the supply up.

It was nearing dawn on the fifth day when the storm finally let up, the huddled quartet finally able to see sunlight after what seemed like an eternity. As they stepped outside, Mercury immediately jumped away from the rest.

"What is with you?"

"Have you forgotten your promise? That we'd face off once this was over?"

Jaune shook his head and drew his sword.

"Not in the least."

Ren and Nora readied their weapons, ready to fight.

"Ren?"

"Just be ready to back him up, Nora."

But the fight would never happen. In what seemed like an instant, Mercury stumbled, his hand over his lower back, he arched in pain as arrow after arrow pierced him, coming from behind and above.

Up on a ledge, Cinder wore a sick smile on her face.

"Oh, Mercury. You were always good for a distraction."

She then turned her attention to the rest of Team JNPR.

"As for the rest of you, you'll do no better."

She knocked and fired three arrows, Nora dodging one, and Jaune deflecting another. Ren was almost clear when the third warped around his arm, piercing his shoulder. Jaune shot his head up towards the outcropping, just in time to see a small airship fly away. He then whipped around to face his team mate.

"Ren!"


	6. Caffeine and Medicine

"What were you all thinking? You three could have been seriously injured if we hadn't arrived to save you!"

"Peter! This isn't the time for that! This young man is seriously hurt. These arrows... I've seen them before."

Port looked over at his companion.

"You say you've seen them before. Where have you possibly seen an arrow made from Obsidian, Barty?"

Oobleck glared at his cohort, adjusted his glasses, and spoke once more, his expression serious.

"At the Vytal Festival Tournament. Almost three years ago."

He then returned his attention to Jaune and Nora.

"As for you two..." he began lecturing at a high rate of speed, his old classroom manner having not left him since The Fall. He continued his tirade until Port put a hand on his shoulder, at which point he looked at the two uninjured fighters.

Their heads were hung, their shoulders drooped. Their whole body was conveying that they knew how they had made a mistake. And Jaune's hands were fighting the urge to clench into fists.

"Mr. Arc," the caffeine junkie said, his tone calmer, "I do hope that you weren't seriously planning to fight her like this."

"I... I just want to avenge her," the blonde said, his hands finally forming fists.

"I understand your wanting to avenge Ms. Nikos. I really do. But there is no reason to run off when you're ill prepared like that. Now, come on. We have to airlift your team mate to the Schnee estate. They will have the best doctors in Atlas."

He then placed a hand on the young Huntsman's shoulder.

"We can train more there. I'm sure Team RWBY would be more than willing to help you."

The airship ride back was silent, with nobody speaking a word. Here they were, returning from what could be considered their first, unsupervised mission, and they had screwed it up. Ren was hurt, Jaune was demoralized, and Nora was trying to rationalize everything. Of the three, she was actually having the easiest time of things. She knew the martial artist since they were children, so she was more than aware of his ability to heal quickly. If she were a betting woman, she would have wagered that he was almost already back to perfect health, thanks, in no small part to his quickly regenerating Aura. Still, it worried her that the arrow had been able to pierce it in the first place.

She turned her attention to Jaune as soon as they landed.

"Jaune?"

"Nora, you should go be with Ren."

"I... I can't do that right now. You need me to be here more."

"No."

"Jaune...?"

"I said 'no', Nora! I'm a jinx to those around me! Pyrrha loved me, and she died. You and Ren tried to back me up and he got hurt! I shouldn't even be your leader!"

His ranting was stopped when the hyper-active pancake lover wrapped her arms around him and held him in place.

"N... Nora?"

"You. Are. Not. A. Jinx."

"Uh-wha?"

"You heard me. You're no jinx. It's just coincidence. Ren was tired, Pyrrha was outclassed. There is nothing going on except for a string of unrelated events."

"Nora... That's... awfully academic..."

"And she's not wrong, Mr. Arc."

He turned his head to see Oobleck standing next to him.

"How so?"

"The events at the Battle of Beacon were orchestrated by an outside force, it would seem. Ms. Nikos death, while tragic, did enable a great many more to escape. Lie Ren's injury was due to his being tired from not sleeping much. The arrow's path was controlled, somehow. Neither instance was your fault, so you shouldn't worry about it. You did exactly what a leader should have done. You did exactly what I would have done in your situation. You managed to keep most of your team safe, and even, albeit unknowingly, engineered the method for their survival."

"So," the blonde began, "now what?"

"Now, I have to go apologize to Ms. Xiao Long. We discovered something about the boy on our way back."


	7. Calm Before the Storm

"Jaune, I told you not to worry about it."

Ruby was sitting across from her friend, the blonde still apologizing profusely to everybody else present for his actions almost a month ago. Despite them telling him that he did what he felt he had to, he still wasn't going to let it go.

"Jaune, you're better off dropping it. I don't think Weiss can take much more apologizing."

Ren said this in a matter-of-fact tone, placing his hand on his team leader's shoulder. The blonde male looked up at this, noticing the white-haired heiress getting more and more angry by the second.

"Good idea. I... I'm gonna go rest for a bit."

"You sure about that, Jaune," Ruby inquired of her friend. "We could sit and talk for a bit, if you wanted to."

"Nah," the swordsman waved his hand, dismissing the offer. "I just... I have a lot to think about, that's all."

The younger girl started to move after her friend, wanting to understand more about why he was in this slump, when she was pulled back by her girlfriend.

"Ruby, let him go, alright?"

"But..."

"Sometimes, Ruby," Ren came in with an assist, "it is better to let someone be alone. It can help them collect their thoughts."

"But is that what he needs right now," the younger human was slightly confused. She had been hoping to have people better figured out by now, but, according to Yang and Blake, she was a hopeless introvert who tried to force herself to be extroverted.

"Ruby," Weiss replied, "I'm sure he won't be rushing off again in the near future. Not... not like that, anyway."

The heiress then turned and walked away, motioning for Ruby to follow her.

Down in Vale, the situation was restless, but Glynda had overruled Ironwood, ordering the Huntsmen and Huntresses who had been working almost around the clock to get some down time.

In the tent they shared, Qrow and Winter were lying on cot, the taller huntsman's arm around the specialist's bare shoulder.

"We really should make it a public thing, Qrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about us. It is no secret among our friends any longer."

"Yeah...," the drunk's voice trailed off slightly. "But what about your..."

"Sister? And your niece? There is just enough distance between you and her that it shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I am a Schnee in name only, remember?"

"Yeah. Still..."

"Hey," she said, lifting her hand to move his head so he would look her in the eye, "I want to be with you, I really do. But I need to know that you aren't going to just run off at the first chance you get."

"You two decent?"

Slightly irked at the interruption, Qrow pulled the blanket up around both himself and his lover.

"What'cha need, Tai?"

"Just checking in is all. And.... Oh."

The blonde male looked over at his friend, catching the irritated expression. His hand instinctually going for the back of his neck, which was one of the few mannerisms Ruby had picked up from him over the years.

"I... uh... I'll be outside. And Winter?"

"Huh?"

"He won't run. He's not the type."

Taiyang left the tent, leaving a very confused and irritated couple alone inside.

"Round two?"

"Bring it on, you drunk."

"Oh, your daddy's not gonna like this, I guarantee it."

"Let him complain."

Back outside, Taiyang was walking away from the tent, reconciling what he had just seen in his head. At the same time, memories of when he and Raven had been together came flooding back. Memories of the good and bad times were invading his mind like wildfire.

He was so lost in thought that he managed to bump into the cause of those memories.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, Raven. Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Just... don't go hunting for Qrow. He's... busy... right now."

The black-haired huntress looked at her former lover, and shook her head. She knew exactly what her brother was up to. So she chose to try to play nice for once.

"So... any word from Yang?"

"Nothing yet from Atlas. It's pretty stormy up there right now."

"I see. When will they get here?"

"Should be within the next two months. If I didn't know better," the brawler said, changing the subject, "I'd say you wanted to talk with her."

"I... we... I mean... ugh," she bumbled her words, snorted, and walked away, muttering a harsh "and to believe I wanted to try and help distract you" as she did.

The winter, which in Vale, passed incredibly slowly, was passing faster in Atlas. Of course, that was due to the massive amount of planning and work that everybody was doing, even Jaune, who was now more involved than ever.

The sudden shift was a welcome one, but scared the blonde's friends a good deal, as it was now almost the polar opposite of his previous actions. And, for reasons not unknown, they still missed the old, uncertain Jaune.

He was continuing to train with Dante, and, on occasion, Weiss, the heiress giving him stance pointers and other needless things that looked better in an organized match than served a practical purpose on the battlefield.

When the day came, all members of the group were at attention, ready to go, when they were joined by the members of Team CFVY, who were as ready to fight as they had been three years earlier.

"Three years ago, Beacon fell, and Vale was invaded. This year, we change that. This year, we take it back!"

Weiss was delivering a speech to her friends before they departed. She was cut short by her father, who placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to the airship that was waiting to take them to the staging area in Central Vale. They passed by, one by one, thanking the corporate head for his hospitality over the past year.

As Ruby passed, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Rose, you better take care of my daughter."

"I... I will, sir. And thank you again."

With what seemed like a knowing nod, he released his hold on the younger Huntress, allowing her to pass by and board the ship.


	8. Before the Assault

"When we get there, I'm gonna puke."

Jaune's infamous airsickness was returning with a vengeance. The blonde's face was contorted in agony as he struggled to keep his meal inside his stomach, not wanting to make his friends and cohorts in the plan suffer with the smell of vomit.

Nora was peacefully napping, probably dreaming of breaking legs and murdering countless Grimm, while Ren sat in silence and contemplated the events coming up.

Weiss was deep in thought, only interrupted when Ruby tipped over, her head causing the heiress to jump a little.

"You alright, Ice Queen?"

Weiss momentarily glared at the source of the nickname, the blonde brawler's reminder of her actions in the past having been ones of almost cold indifference to how others felt. She softened her expression as she responded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"The outcome of the fight we are coming up on. I want to make it all good, but I don't want to end up killing people unnecessarily."

Yang hung her head a little, the thoughts coming to the forefront. She looked at her arm, then across at her sister, who was in the middle of what she could only assume was a pleasant dream involving cookies. After a casual glance at her partner, she returned her attention to the heiress.

"I know that one. I just don't want to see a repeat of the last one. Especially not if the White Fang is still there."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"I mean that I don't want to see more people getting killed on my... our... no. Nobody should have to die at all."

"You're starting to sound like Ruby."

"Heh. I guess you're right about that one. She has a way of rubbing off on just about every person she meets. You've even calmed more around her."

"Yeah. Well, about that. Yang... I..."

The white-haired girl's statement was cut off as a voice came over the speaker in the troop cabin.

"'5 minutes out. Be ready. I'm not sticking around.'"

The speaker clicked back into silence, and the occupants stood, some stretching as they did so, having not moved during the flight. Team CFVY was in the stretching group, except for Yatsuhashi, who was unable to stretch up due to his height.

Ruby stretched as she yawned, a small squeak escaping her mouth. Turning around, she reached under the seat for Crescent Rose, only to be met with an empty space where she had put it. Before she could panic, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whipping her head in the direction of the tap, she was met with Weiss holding the weapon out for her, the smooth exterior having caused the weapon to slide around slightly during the flight.

Soon enough, the doors on the sides of the craft opened as it quickly descended into the former town square, which was now the staging ground for the massive assault. As the three teams on board looked out, they were met with reminders of why they were there. Several soldiers, their bodies on the ground, were being covered with tarps. The sight struck the young warriors, and lingered in their minds as the craft rotated to land in such a way as to not remove the coverings with the down blast from the engines.

As it finished the turn and touched down, Coco led the exodus from the flying machine, followed by the members of Team RWBY and JN_R, with Jaune hesitating for a moment before Ruby snapped him out of it by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ruby... About what is coming up..."

"Jaune, don't worry about it. Now come on. I think we should let my uncle and the General know we are here."

She then led her blonde friend off towards where the steel-faced leader sat in front of his tent. He only looked up and rose when he saw Ruby, Coco, and Jaune approach.

"Good. You've arrived."

"Yeah," the fashionista said, adjusting her ever-present shades. "When do we move out?"

"All in good time. For now, I want you all to take a break and get some rest. I'll be briefing each of you, with your teams," he said, placing emphasis on the word 'teams',"in the morning. We don't dare make a move tonight, even with your team's skills, Ruby."

The ending addition was aimed directly at the younger woman, who had opened her mouth to make mention of how they could begin now, as she was perfectly fine and ready to go.

"That is all. You're dismissed."

The trio turned away and headed off to where their remaining team members were waiting. As Ruby approached, she saw that Yang's mouth was downturned, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yang?"

"What is she doing here?"

"You mean Coco? She's on our side."

"No. Not Coco. I know why she's here, sis. I mean her," the blonde finished her statement, the words leaving her mouth were coated with venom.

Ruby turned her head, her eyes following a pointed, mechanical finger. At the end of the path indicated by the robotic digit was a woman in an outfit that looked very similar to one Yang owned, but done up in red and black.

"Not worth the fight right now, Yang. Just trust me when I say that she is here to help until after we retake the academy, and leave it at that."

Qrow's voice interrupted the potential rage buildup. As his nieces turned to face him, he smiled. It was good to see Yang being back to normal, even if it meant that she was going to be mad at the sight of her mother.

"Uncle Qrow!!!!"

Ruby almost jumped on her uncle's arm before remembering where they were and changing her mind.

"Heya, kiddo. How you doing?"

"Well," Ruby blushed slightly as he had gestured in the direction of Weiss when he asked. "We're fine. But I wanna know: what's up with the attack?"

"Did you talk to Ironwood?"

"Well, yeah, of course. He... really didn't say much. Just said 'later' and kinda told me to leave."

"Yeah. I know why. He doesn't like what's going on. Glynda asked him to lead from the back. It's not his style. And there is the matter of that woman wanting to step up to lead so he won't have to."

They continued their conversation in a quieter manner. Across the camp, Team C_LD was reuniting in a less than civil manner.

"You volunteered for what!?"

Dante was almost in a shouting match with his former partner, having heard from Lapis about what their leader had done.

"I told you, I volunteered to lead the first wave. I'll be fine, which is more than I can say for you," Caos shot back, a finger pointed at the sword fighter's face.

"You mean these? Heh. At least they won't end with me being dead."

"And you think this will? Why the sudden concern?"

"Because I still give a damn!"

"Oh, don't you dare feed me that line. If you gave a damn, you would have answered when we called. Or responded to the messages."

"Well sorry that I got sidetracked!"

"I'm sure you are."

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

The two heated debaters turned their heads, their jaws hanging open as Lapis had shouted at them to settle down, which was very rare for her.

"I know you both are mad, but here is the way things are: Dante is here. Caos is leading the first wave. This means we are all in the first wave of the assault. Our sole job is to clear a path to the entrance to Beacon and hold it. That's all. Nothing more. Understand? Once we reach the docks, we can stop talking to each other, and go back to getting on each other's nerves. But, for now, both of you need to grow up and be adults."

Her outburst finished, the Faunus returned to normal, with a final addition of, "Okay?"

The pair turned and entered the tent they had been assigned to, allowing the flaps to close behind them, followed shortly by Lapis, who sighed as she entered.

Morning came early for all parties involved as Ironwood had insisted on a 0530AM meeting with the Huntsmen and Huntresses involved in the operation.

"Here," he said, cueing up a holographic display, "is the battlefield. For tomorrow's assault, the troops will be led by Caos Dynasty and the members of Team C_LD. Assisting them will be the members of Team CFVY and Team NDGO."

The general looked in the direction of both other teams. Coco looked back and nodded, her sunglasses being uncharacteristically hung from her belt as to not block out the display in any degree. Next to them, the members of Team NDGO looked at each other nervously. They had been told that they would receive their assignment today, but had not been aware of how early they were going to be in the battle.

Looking around for any sense of a question, and not seeing one, he decided to continue on.

"The second wave will commence upon one of two signals: Either the first wave sends up a flare, indicating the capture of the designated point, or five hours have passed from the start of the first wave. The second wave will be led by Team RWBY, who will be backed up by Team STRQ and Team SSSN. Their mission will be the retaking of Beacon's campus."

"Hold on a minute, General."

"Yes, Qrow. What is it?"

"I feel that Team STRQ should take lead for the second wave."

"And why is that?"

"Two squads of 4 backing us up is far more efficient, James."

"Informality aside, you are correct. My apologies. The mission remains the same. Doctor Oobleck will finish the briefing."

"Thank you, general," the caffeine powered presenter began. "After 45 minutes have passed from the start of the second wave, the teams involved in the first wave will move in and begin a secondary assault, led by Peter and I."

He continued on, his breakneck pace not lost on anybody in the room, as his sense of urgency came across very clearly. He continued for another 5 minutes before wrapping up.

"...and that concludes the briefing. Any further questions, please consult either myself, the general, Qrow, or Caos. That is all."


	9. Last Moments

A few hours after the briefing, and people were gearing up for the assault to begin, which, for the Huntsmen and Huntresses involved, meant making peace with family and putting affairs in order for the event that they didn't return from the fight. The air was heavy with trepidation, yet solemn in the silence as preparations were underway.

Qrow took a moment to catch up with Jaune during all of it.

"You alright?"

"I... I guess," the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when people are lying. You're scared, and that's fine. Just..." the older Huntsman's voice trailed off momentarily as he noticed Winter walking towards them.

"Qrow?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Got distracted. Look. Just remember what Winter and I told you about revenge, okay? Don't get any dumb ideas."

"Yeah. I know. I uh... I kinda made a dumb decision before. Ren almost died."

"So I heard. It's a good thing that Barty and Peter were there to help you out. No more of that, got it?"

The younger human nodded in confirmation before asking the one thing that had been puzzling him for a while.

"Do you care about her?"

"Hmm?"

"Winter. Weiss's sister. Or is she just some conquest?"

"Woah now. Where did this come from?"

"Just answer me."

"I care. Far more than I've cared in a long time. Just uh... Just don't tell Ruby."

"Ruby knows, Qrow. She is the one who asked me to talk to you about it. She thinks that she and Weiss will have to split. She's hurting."

Qrow's expression changed, going from confused to serious as the realization hit him. All this time, he had been pushing for his niece to go for what she wanted, and, now that she had it, she may lose it, and he would be the one at fault. Shaking the image from his head, he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta have a talk with a few people."

Across the staging area, Yang was in a conversation. Actually, she was more or less being held back by her father, while she screamed at Raven.

"...and you left! You left us all alone and never came back! Look at us, mom! Just look!"

Raven turned her head, her black locks clinging to her back in much the same way as her daughter's own blonde mane.

"Yang, I..."

"...we..."

"No, Tai. She needs to hear this from me. Let her go."

"But if she punches...."

"Let. Her. Go. She hits me, she hits me."

Acquiescing to his former lover's request, the blonde male loosened his grip, and their daughter wiggled free.

"What do I need to hear?"

"I made the decision to leave, Yang. I... I wasn't ready. I'm still not. I can't be a mom. You can hate me if you want. I won't blame you."

"I just wanted you to show up every now and again. Talk to me. Tell me you cared. That's all. Now look at me. Look at what..."

She was stopped as her father's arms wrapped around her.

"Shh, Yang. It's alright. We'll get through this."

Inside of Team RWBY's assigned tent, Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the edge of their bunks. They would occasionally look over at each other, then lower their heads again as they would both move to speak.

Outside, Blake stood guard. Nobody would get in.

"Heya."

"Hello, Sun."

"So... Blake... about this whole... assault thing...."

"Yes. We are working together."

"I know. I was just wondering if I could talk to Ruby about it a bit."

"She's busy."

All across the staging area, similar scenarios were playing out. The only ones not involved in anything like that were the remaining members of Team C_LD, as they had made their peace before going to sleep the night before.

"So.... leading, eh?"

"Yup."

"Going back in as a Specialist?"

"Not sure."

Caos then thrust the questioning back in Dante's face.

"Arena fighting?"

"Yeah. Not my brightest move. But it was practice."

"True. Just glad you're alive."

"Same here. You'll do well, I know it. You always have a way for knowing who needs to be where."

"Thanks. And I know you'll have my back."

"Yeah."

"And I have both of yours. Because someone need to bring us all together!"

The former partners turned around to face Lapis, who was smiling.

"Smiling?"

"How are you happy?"

"We're talking again. Like we used to. Before..."

"Yeah."

The trio looked up at the sky, the cold, uncaring clouds covering the moon occasionally, making it far darker than it really was. This would be their first major battle as a team since Obsidian had died all those years ago. Even when Beacon had fallen almost 3 years prior, they had acted as individuals, and not a team. This time, it would be different.


	10. Reclamation I

In the early hours of the morning, the assault began. Caos led her team slowly through the gloom, their feet making very little noise as they approached their first targets. True to Yang's fears, the White Fang was, in fact, still present, their advance guard meeting a swift end at the hands of Lapis and Dante in the middle, Yatsuhashi and Fox on the right, and Dew and Nebula on the left. There was barely a sound made until the force encountered the Grimm in the city. While still light in terms of opposition, there were enough there to present a definite threat to anybody who would dare to walk through unaware.

As they neared the halfway point, Dante spoke up.

"This is seeming a little... I dunno..."

"Easy?" Lapis inquired.

"Definitely. Get Coco and Nebula over here."

"Got it."  
"On it."

Both other members headed off towards the leaders of Team CFVY and Team NDGO, while two soldiers stepped up to fill the temporary void. They weren't trained huntsmen and huntresses, but they would fill the purpose of covering her back while her team mates were away.

And serve their purpose they did, as two Creeps burst from the ground directly behind them, only to be gunned down almost instantly.

"Thanks, you two."

"No problem ma'am."

Caos whipped around and continued walking. "Let me make this clear: Call me that one more time, and I will end you."

"Understood."

On the opposite side of town, the members of Team BRNZ, who had gone against the orders of their headmaster and returned to Vale, were leading a smaller group to plant explosives to re-seal the caves around the city. As this was their goal, they had been affectionately dubbed 'B-unit'. Additionally, they were also the only biologic members of their group, Ironwood being convinced by Winter to entrust them with 120 AK-100s. While the robots weren't as advanced, they were able to function without the presence of a control unit, which was a downside to the newer AK-200s.

As they neared the caves, their movements were determined to have not gone undetected, as several White Fang members were there.

"Oh no. No way are you gonna lock this down for your pathetic race to escape!"

It was then that their plan went into action. They rushed into the cave entrance, traveling a good distance before ducking off to the side in the dark, throwing off their pursuers, who ran right past their newfound hiding spots and deeper into the caves, which drew a few of the larger Grimm in after them.

Exiting the cave, they placed their cargo in the locations they had been told about by Oobleck, and, upon reaching the entrance, May pulled the trigger, releasing a Burn round into the ground and onto the fuse that led to the explosives. Beating feet as fast as they could, they had barely cleared the area when they were knocked forward by the largest explosion they hoped to ever see in their lifetime.

With a loud cracking and rumbling, the side of the mountain shifted several degrees forward before shattering as it fell in on itself, the rubble effectively sealing the exit of the cave, and taking out several members of their opposition.

Satisfied with their work, they headed back to the staging area, their mission done. They were waiting for the start of the assault on the school to really show off.

Back in the area with the first wave, All three teams were beginning to wrap up their assault. The B-Team maneuver proposed by Oobleck had gone off without any issues, allowing them to focus on the smaller force that was in the town, leading up to the docks.

Once the path was secure, Caos pulled out the flare gun she had been given by Ironwood, loaded a round, and pointed it up. Pulling the trigger sent the Phosphorus-filled round skyward, where it exploded, signaling the start of the next attack.


	11. Reclamation II

Back at the staging area, Ruby was pacing nervously. She had never been in charge of an assault force before, so the waiting was starting to get to her. So she paced. And she mumbled to herself.

"Ruby..."

She continued pacing.

"Sis...."

The pacing continued, getting faster.

"Ruby Rose!"

Weiss' shouting pulled the younger woman out of her trance.

"You need something?"

Weiss sighed, putting her head in her hand. "Ruby, you need to calm down. If you don't stop, you'll have made a new ditch in the middle of the road."

"Oh," Ruby said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I just... I've never..."

"I know, sis. I know. None of us have. But hey! We got our uncle backing us up, so that's a thing!"

Yang flashed her old, trademark smile as she uttered this, hoping to reassure not only her sister, but herself as well.

"Yang...."

"There it is!!!!"

Blake was cut off when Ruby shouted, her finger set off in the distance. Sure enough, at the end of it was the signal flare, indicating that the first wave had successfully reached the airship docks, and was going to be holding them. It meant that everything was going according to Ironwood's plan, which had been built around Ruby's simple idea that an all out assault, just as the White Fang had done nearly three years prior, would allow them to retake the academy. They turned and boarded the airships they were standing in front of, the craft rumbling into the sky.

Within minutes, they were over their insertion point, which was, unsurprisingly crawling with Grimm.

"Sorry, ladies, but I can't land. You'll have to... jump..."

The pilot was met with Yang's grin as she was the last to leave the airship, her three team mates having jumped already. The descent was faster than she remembered, but she hadn't forgotten the new landing strategy that Blake had taught her.

Once on the ground, they immediately got to work regrouping and taking out Grimm, in an effort to clear the landing pad. This would allow the members of the first wave to join the assault, and provide fresh troops.

The hail of Dust rounds grew less as the hoard was cleared out. Confident in their progress, the young Huntresses eased up on their assault, leaving the mop up to the Atlas troops that had come up with them.

"Ma'am, you four should head into the campus. We've got this."

Ruby nodded at the soldier, gave her a thumbs up, and swept her hand forward.

"Let's go. Uncle Qrow's expecting us."

"If he isn't already drunk..."

"Weiss, just a lesson about our uncle," Yang began, "he's..."

"He's always drunk," Yang and Ruby blurted out together, their moment past, they smiled at each other, and started towards where they could hear the sounds of fighting.

A short distance from where Team RWBY had landed, Taiyang and Qrow had finished taking out a pair of Ursa, while Raven had made quick work of the Beowolf pack that had decided to attempt an ambush.

"That... was easier than expected." Qrow looked around as he said this. Everything was telling him that this was too easy. Almost as if they were being allowed to do this.

"You're telling me."

Raven walked over, sheathing her weapon as she did so.

"I'm not usually one to agree with you, but in this case, brother, you are right. Something is very wrong about this whole thing."

"Uncle Qrow!!"  
"Dad!!"

The trio looked over as Team RWBY got closer, only to see Yang and Blake peel off before they could get into normal speaking range.

"Where are they going!?

"Yang said she saw someone, and Blake followed her," Weiss puffed out. Long sprints were still not her forte, and it was showing.

Qrow's eyes grew wide at this. He turned to Taiyang and Raven, his face worried. "Go after them."

The blonde male nodded and took off in the direction that he had seen his older daughter go.

"They'll be fine."

"NOW!"

His outburst shocked Raven into action, and she was soon neck and neck with her former lover.

"What was that about?"

"If they saw who I think they saw, neither one will be able to do this. Not unaided. Besides, you have no idea how long I have wanted to see my sister panic like that. Ow!"

His final outburst came after a gloved hand met his shoulder.

"Winter!"

"I see your team is doing their jobs... as I thought. Care to explain why you deviated from the mission, Qrow?"

"Don't start that now, Ice Queen."

"Winter, it's our team's fault."

Ruby spoke up, the confidence in her voice echoed in her face as she put her weapon in its holster on her back.

"Explain."

"Blake and Yang both rushed off after something. He sent his other team members to back them up."

"I see," the older Schnee said, her voice calm and collected. "Then I shall join you three to keep the manpower levels the same."

"But who is gonna hold..."

"The first wave is in bound. The soldiers can hold this area for now."

Across the campus, Jaune was getting his second wind, thanks to a timely intervention that had sent half of a Paladin with White Fang markings crashing through the group of Creeps he had been fighting against. He looked over to see the source, to be greeted by an almost ever present smile that was on Nora's face.

"Bullseye!"

"Nora," Ren panted slightly, "please don't do that again."

"That, too? Okie dokie!"

She then skipped over to where Jaune was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his breath returning. "Thanks, Nora."

He then motioned for Ren to come over.

"You know, Jaune, I'm not sure we are supposed to be this far into the campus yet. We haven't rendezvoused with Team RWBY or Team STRQ."

"It'll be fine, Ren. After all, we...." Jaune's statement trailed off as he started tracking a familiar form with his eyes. "Change of plans."

"Uh... what?"

"Jaune...?"

"Stick close to me. Found a high priority target."

The blonde swordsman then took off towards where his quarry was sauntering away from them.

"We'd better go after him, Nora."

"Uh... huh....."

Nora's usually bright demeanor had changed when she caught sight of who it was they were going to be chasing. All the same, she caught up to where their leader was, her weapon at the ready.

Before too long, the trio was in the school's arena.

"Oh the irony of this."

The sultry voice rang out from the shadows at the back, mocking them. Egging them closer to anger.

"I honestly don't see the irony in any of this."

"Oh, but you should. Your fourth died in a room full of objects she could control, and you three will die in an arena.

The owner stepped out of the shadows, her red, form-fitting gown swaying slightly at the bottom. She brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face before looking at them all and smirking.


	12. Forever

Near the once elegant ballroom, flashes of light were rapidly going off. Blow for blow, gunfire and the whistling of a blade as it rapidly sliced the air. 

Try as she might, Yang couldn't get close enough to her target without putting herself in striking distance of his preferred Lato-combat style, and Blake wasn't risking either of their lives in a foolish assault.

So she continued to move in, and, just as their opponent felt he had the upper hand, flashing away with her semblance, leaving behind a copy of herself to take the hit, which opened him up to a hail of dust rounds from Yang's weapon. Just as they were falling back into this rhythm, the blonde woman made a small mis-step, allowing her opponent to throw a punch that knocked her to the ground. He then slowly and deliberately drew his weapon and turned to Blake.

"I may not have finished her last time, my love," he said, his vocal tone sadistically sweet, his words laced with hatred, "but this time, I won't make that mistake."

He raised his blade and swung, only to find it caught in a manner he hadn't expected.

"What!?"

He glared at the offending appendage, the hand gripping the sharpened metal not showing any signs of blood.

"How could you?"

"Well, I suppose I have you to thank for this," Yang gloated slightly, and began moving her arm away from her, taking the bull Faunus' blade away before releasing her grip, causing it to slam into the ground.

"I'll take you both out!"

Adam then flipped his weapon over, and pulled the trigger, sending both women flying into the wall with the force of the Gravity round he had fired.

"Two issues with one move. How nice. The traitor to both her friends and race, and the trash that needs to be disposed of."

He lowered his stance ready to make his move, when he was sent sideways by a powerful kick. He impacted a pillar, having flown through the oversized window from the force. He peeled himself out of the masonry and glared.

"Keep your hands off my daughter."

"Heh. More trash, I see."

His weapon was then sent skyward by a single blow.

"I'd listen to him. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Our. Daughter."

Wilt and Blush clattered on the ground a few feet away. As he made a move for them, a sharp pain ran through him. He glanced down as he was lifted into the air, suspended by the red sword blade that ran through him, just below his shoulder.

"You will all face my wrath when I get out of this, mark my words."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Taiyang lept into the air, the movement quite agile for the sturdily built human. He was followed by Blake, who proceeded to use her semblance to give him something to rebound off of. He then flipped around and brought his legs down on the bull Faunus' right arm, shattering the shoulder.

Mere moments after he pushed off, a pair of hands were on the White Fang leader's head.

As she shot past, Yang twisted the appendage. A sickening snap was heard, followed by this left arm going limp.

Yang landed hard, the maneuver having thrown her off balance. As she went to stand, she noticed she was having some trouble moving her arm, so she ripped off the plates around the majority of it, exposing the inner workings to the air, steam rising as it became clear that the coolant line had come loose, causing it to overheat slightly.

"You okay, Yang?"

She looked over at her father, her face slightly unhappy.

"Yang?"

It was only when Blake ran over and hugged her that she knew she was going to be okay. The rage in her eyes subsided, the irises returning to their normal lavender hue.

"I'm good now, dad. Thanks."

Back in the arena, Team JN_R was getting a fairly sound schooling in fighting dirty, with Cinder using every last power at her disposal to cause near untold amounts of damage to their Auras. Before long, Ren began firing Stormflower in a manner unlike any they had seen him do before. This caused rounds to ricochet off the metalwork in the building and go all over.

Outside of the building, Qrow, Winter, Ruby, and Weiss were headed towards the CCT to stop any remaining White Fang members from tampering with what was left. They stopped when they heard the firing, glancing towards the direction of the arena to see a flaming object shoot through the roof.

"Ruby, you and Weiss go check the arena. Winter? You're with me."

"But... Uncle Qrow..."

"I'll be fine, kiddo. You'll see me after all this is over. I promise."

The drunk then gave his niece a hug, and headed away from her, towards where he had seen the fireball head.

The remaining pair from Team RWBY arrived at the arena, just in time to see Ren stumble out, supported by Nora, who was missing her trademark hammer.

"What happened in there!?"

"Jaune... he... and Cinder.... and fighting.... and fire... and you've gotta help him!"

The orange haired woman's voice was filled with panic and concern. However, neither Ruby nor Weiss could make sense of what she had said.

"Jaune was sent skyward by Cinder. I don't know where they are now."

Ren's statement came out between gasps and pained wincing. Weiss wasn't about to let the two of them be alone like this.

"Ruby, you go catch up to your uncle."

"Weiss..."

"Ruby, go."

"Not without you!"

The outburst brought a grin to Nora's face.

"What are you saying? Are you two..."

"Yes, Nora."

The Queen of the Banhammer smirked.

"You know she isn't going to leave you alone about it now, right?"

"Oh, I know. You two head back to the landing pad. Be safe."

"Okie dokie!"

Nora then pushed Ren onto her back and proceeded to walk away towards the pad. They didn't get far before a small group of soldiers found them and escorted the pair away. The heiress then returned her attention to her stubborn partner.

"Ruby, they're going to be up in the CCT. Do you have any idea of how we're supposed to get up there!?"

"Yeah. We need a ride."

Weiss' paled when she saw what Ruby was staring at. Sitting atop the ruins of the statue in the courtyard was a Giant Nevermore.

"We are not doing that again."

Moments later, the pair was airborne, on the back of the avian Grimm, clutching to the feathers.

Atop the CCT, sparks were flying as arrow after arrow was deflected by an unseen force.

"Why... won't... you... fall!?"

Cinder knocked four arrows and fired, the quartet seemingly broken up by Jaune's semblance and his shield. She quickly summoned a fifth and fired, the projectile bypassing his shield and embedding itself squarely in the blonde's side, just below the ribs. Before she could shoot again, however, a rain of white birds shot out at her, accompanied by several Dust rounds.

"What!?"

"He may not be much of a match for you, but we may be."

"Miss me?"

"You!"

Qrow pushed his hair back and smirked. "Oh good. So you do remember me. Seems you've made some upgrades."

"Oh, I've made more than that. And I'm not afraid to use them."

"Bring it on."

The drunk then took a defensive stance and put his sword out in front of him, only to be interrupted as his raven haired opponent shot a fireball into the sky.

Ruby and Weiss weren't sure what had exactly happened, but they could faintly hear voices.

"We've got to get them out of here, Winter! Now!"

Qrow and Winter then rushed to get both younger women away from Cinder. At the base of the CCT, the drunk turned to his lover.

"I've gotta go back."

"But if you die..."

"I won't die."

"Qrow..."

"Winter, look. I'm doing this now. So don't try to stop me, alright? He won't last a moment alone like he is."

Back at the top, Jaune had broken the arrow in half, and was locked with Cinder's weapon, holding his own with one hand.

"But you... You're supposed to fall."

"Not today."

"Have it your way."

The raven haired human eased up and ducked, throwing a quick jab into the blonde's gut, just below his armor. As he staggered, she spun around behind him and fired several arrows in rapid succession.

Each one found their mark, Jaune unable to block as he staggered, trying to catch his breath.

"And now, you, like your partner before you, will die."

She then separated her weapon into its two halves and impaled the blonde.

As he choked, the sudden intrusion of the weapons into his torso sending him into shock, he shot out one thing.

"Not. This. Time."

He then pressed his blade against his opponent's abdomen, the shattered metal easily piercing her through the navel. As his life crept from him, he leaned on the handle of the weapon, causing it to move up and into her chest.

"But... this... isn't.... how it.... was... supposed to...."

She backed away, staggering desperately clutching the hilt, slowly removing it from her body. The metal clattering on the ground once she had done so.

"That child... won't ever.... have.... this... kind of... pow... power...."

She hit the wall and slumped against it, just as Qrow arrived back on top, having dismounted from a glowing white Nevermore.

As the scythe master surveyed the scene, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, slumped against the wall, was the dying form of the woman who had stolen the Fall Maiden's powers. On the other side of the room lay the lifeless body of the former leader of Team JNPR.

"Damn.... Ruby's gonna kill me."

He returned his attention to Cinder's body, just in time to see it fade away into black dust.


	13. Relaxation

The days passed slowly while Beacon was being rebuilt. So slowly, in fact, that Team RWBY was spending a lot of time training in Patch. There wasn't much they could do, after all, with Ironwood having finally figured out how to restore the CCT network to full capacity. They were hailed as heroes in Vale, along with all the Huntsmen and Huntresses who had assisted in the reclamation.

So it was nice to get away from the city and be able to hide out. For a time, they were accompanied by Ren and Nora, but the pair disappeared to a small village near Vale. They hadn't heard from them in a while, but they assumed that the two had been busy with life-related things, and weren't in the mood for a call.

Things were peaceful enough until a SDC airship landed outside of the house.

Ruby's normally happy expression changed to a disheartened one as she read the side. She knew what was going to happen. They were here for Weiss. She waited by the window for a white suit to step out and demand to see his daughter. When it was only a group of men in black suits, she left her room to head out and see what was going on.

She moved faster as she heard Weiss cry out.

"We're sorry, ma'am. He died last night. The cause is under investigation."

Before she could hit the ground, Ruby had caught the heiress and was holding her. All Weiss could bring herself to do was lean into her partner's embrace and begin to cry.

"Is... is your sister here?"

"If you're looking for me, you merely needed to look to your right."

The older Schnee stepped forward, her face set in disapproval.

"I assume that your visit has to do with company matters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you will discuss them with me."

"They're private, ma'am."

"They are just as much my family right now as any. What you have to say, you say in front of them as well as the others here."

The man swallowed hard, and, sweating nervously, began to tell them of what was known.

Valkoinen Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, was dead. The board was in a panic, as he hadn't said which of his two descendants were going to take over, if they were at all. Every last word was lost on Weiss, who was curled up in Ruby's lap.

"I'll do it. I'll head back to Atlas with you," Winter said these words in an authoritative tone, turning to look at her sister and Ruby. "If you need me, you know where to go."

Glancing back, she motioned to Qrow, who had kept his distance.

"We're goin' back there, eh? Ruby, you be good now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... wait... scratch that. Don't do anything I would do. Yeah. That's better."

He then knelt and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Ruby'll look after you. I know it. And I'll take care of your sister. I promise."

"You... you had better."

Qrow smiled, his half-smirk an affirmation to the her.

"See ya later, Ice Princess."

He then stood and joined Winter in the airship. Ruby watched as it took off into the sky, still cradling her girlfriend.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... can we go inside now?"

"Sure thing, Weiss."

On the second floor, Yang returned her attention to her company, her "romantic escape" with her Faunus partner having been interrupted when Sun had shown up out of the blue.

"So, Blake, my bad on putting this all on hold. You wanted to tell us something?"

"Yang. Sun. I... I can't pick between you both. I really can't. I mean, I love how Sun makes me laugh, and I feel like I can talk to him about Faunus... stuff... without issue, but Yang, you make me feel safe and wanted. Like I belong. So I... I can't decide between you two."

The two blondes looked at each other, confusion on their faces. This was only deepened when Blake kissed both of them.

"What..."

"...is going on?"

"Look, you two," the cat Faunus said, placing her hands across her chest, "I want you both."

"I can deal with that."

"No biggie here. I mean, you're both... really really hot."

Blake and Yang both turned beet red at the monkey Faunus' comment on their appearance.

"But are you both okay with me being involved? I mean, I can step back if you want."

"Sun, bro, Let's give this a try. For Blake." Yang extended her hand, meeting Sun part way.

"Sounds good. If it doesn't work, though..."

"Then the offending party backs off."

"That'll work."

The blonde male closed his hand around Yang's prosthetic.


	14. Beacon, Once More

The sky was slightly grey as people trickled onto Beacon's campus. The newly rebuilt buildings ready to accept students and alumni alike. But, for a group of them, the halls were emptier. There were voices that would be missed. Faces that wouldn't be seen again. And the new statue in the courtyard paid homage to this fact. The grey figures of the war had been destroyed by Grimm and out of control mechs, so a new one was erected in it's place.

The two figures, a man and a woman stood back to back, their familiar weapons ready, primed to strike an unseen enemy. Pommel to shield, they would stand guard over the campus. In the man's right hand was a long sword, the corresponding heater shield on his left arm. His hair cleanly carved from the stone, his expression stoic. The woman's hair was tied back in a ponytail, her attire looking simple and ancient next to her companion's own modern-looking clothing. Her right hand had a firm grip on a javelin, while a buckler adorned her left arm.

Ruby stood there, on the verge of tears at the sight, her team having never seen the statue before. She let her eyes wander across the cold, lifeless granite, and her breath caught in her throat at the base. There, crossed and preserved for all eternity, were Milo, Akuo, and Crocea Mors. The shields were leaned against the blades of the shattered weapons, which had been mounted to make it look as though they were pierced into the stone.

A hand on her shoulder broke her trance. Turning her head, she saw Weiss standing there, a comforting smile on her face.

"I just..."

"I know, Ruby. I miss them, too."

"It won't be the same here."

"I know that. Now come on, We're going to miss the dedication."

They entered the Auditorium, where a very familiar face stood, looking uncomfortable in a School uniform that he hadn't worn in what seemed like ages. As their eyes scanned the crowd, they were drawn to where a metallic hand was waving in the air, attached to it a blonde head of hair that was in desperate need of a brush.

The pair joined Yang and Blake, who was looking less like herself and more like someone who could die at any moment.

"Is she okay?"

"She says she is, Ruby."

"I can -urp- hear you, you know. I'll make it through this."

The three shot unsure glances at each other before cringing slightly as the microphone was knocked over.

As the new students laughed, Ruby and Yang put their heads in their hands. There was no way that this year was going to be easy for them, and they were glad to be notified that they would be allowed to remain on campus while they conducted their search for Ozpin. 

All the same, seeing their father up on the stage, acting as headmaster was embarrassing. They had hoped that Glynda would step up into the position, but she had refused, stating that she couldn't handle it, and that she wanted to "see somebody else fill the missing position".

At the same time, she was still up there, showing her support and solidarity with the new headmaster. As soon as he finished his speech, which was thankfully short, due mostly to Yang having helped him write it, Glynda stepped up to the microphone, her commanding tone bringing silence to the new students.

"As you are all aware, this is our first semester back on this campus. And there are rumors about participants from the reclamation project being here. I will tell you that they are true."

She paused for a bit to let the crowd mutter about it for a bit, then, cleared her throat and started again.

"However, I would ask that you give them their space, as they have their own missions and tasks to deal with. At the same time, you should know who they are, so I will call them up here for you to see."

She went through the list of names, from which, it was noticed by returning students, the members of Team CRDL were suspiciously absent. As she reached the end of the list, she called out the last team name. Team RWBY. All four women took the stage, standing side by side with graduates and teachers.

"They are officially on our staff, and have the authority to deal with situations on campus. Please do not make them use it. That is all."

As the hall emptied, Ruby noticed an older pair of individuals standing with their backs to the wall, one leaning and one standing bolt upright. She walked over to them.

"Can I.... help you?"

"It's been a while, Ruby," the one said, as he stood up, pulling himself away from the wall, his face coming into the light as he did, the tell-tale triple scar on his face giving him away.

"Professor Volcanus!"

"Please, Ruby, calm down. I just got back. We both did."

"Both?"

"Ruby Rose. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you since the assault."

"I'm sorry, but I'm drawing a blank."

"Heya, Caos!"

Yang's greeting shot the name into the front of Ruby's mind. Her eyes got wide as she looked the people before her up and down. The voices were the same, but the outward appearances were completely different.

Dante had removed his facial hair, and was now wearing a button-up shirt with twin breast pockets. From his waist, there hung a cape-like adornment, which she could hear Yang making comments about being a "buttcape", while being corrected by Blake that it was a modified Kama, being a solid piece in the back.

As for Caos, her hair was cut as short as it always was, and her typical green-lensed glasses adorned her face. However, it had been the clothing that had thrown her off, as she was wearing a variant of the clothing worn by Winter when she had first met her. The Specialist Uniform suited her, but she wasn't sure that it was a willing garment, given how the older woman adjusted her collar every now and again.

"I told you, Caos, you can open the collar around here."

"And I told you that we are at a dedication, I am wearing it up."

"Fine. Be stubborn. I'm going to my office. If you need me, Ruby knows where it's at."

"Oh no. Not this time. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

They left, seemingly bickering as they strode across the grounds.

"They argue like a married couple," Weiss said in a less than hushed tone. This was met with a loud "We heard that! And we aren't!" from the pair, who they had thought was out of earshot.

"I'm gonna go get some rest. It's gonna be a long year."

Ruby stretched, and found Weiss under her arm as she brought it down.

"I'm going with you. I'm kinda tired myself."

"Oh would you two just kiss already?"

Both women blushed at the outburst from the blonde, then walked away towards their lodging.

"Whelp, only one thing left to do now: find Blake."

Yang then wandered off to find her partner, who, during all of this, had disappeared to another location.


End file.
